Death Note: Super? That's FANflippin'tastic
by OneStepAwayFromMassDestruction
Summary: A story about Death Note characters in High School that get Super Powers! MattxMello, LxLight and also some Near, Beyond Birthday, and a Mikami. Please Enjoy! T just 'cause i said so- it's all fluff OOCness
1. The Begining

Once upon a convient order of events,

It started on a single campus, a high school campus (who knew anything happened there but "_Learning_".) Now it just so happens that L decided to sit on a bench by a **HUGE** tree, Light was of course staggering over to L. A few days ago he found out that L was of great intelligence and he should approach him, it was a difficult task. Just sayin'.

Mello was actually in the **HUGE** tree and was sitting in his crossed-legged laid-back pounding on the chocolate that probably shouldn't even be on campus was coming to stall Mello by being there, because Matt had asked him (nicely) to, since he was busy doing things that could get him seriously injured or killed by a certain blonde. Even though no one knew it, Beyond Birthday was also there, to "_**Watch**_" after Lawliet.

Now there was an alien spaceship passing by Earth, don't ask how no one knew it. No one ever knows it. That's how it works and if it isn't they keep it to themselves. These very borded aliens had that in English that sounded like this, "wanna give some random people super powers?" said Ryuk "why not" said Rem. "**ZAAAAAAP**!" they had a lot of fun and shot Earth a couple of times with some very special radiation of some sort.

Guess where a nice beam hit? Yup. That **HUGE** tree, to a bystander it would have looked like green lightning shot out of a cloudless sky, we know better.

Or do we?


	2. Near and Mello

-Mello's POV-

Oh great. Near is looking at me...

That big headed twit.

"ZAAAAAAAP!"

"screeeeeeech"

"What the hell! Near if you did this I'm gonna Freakin' murder you!" I started making my way by slipping down the tree, Near was all charred looking, his messy hair was standing straight-upXD

I started to point and laugh but... then I flipped out like a total not bad-ass. I felt my poor, zapped, beautiful hair, with no hands in front of me I fell, right on Near luckily enough. "thank goodness you were there to break my fall" I said as I had scurried away.

The mind-blown Near had found it COMPLETELY appropriate to kick me in the back of my shins. He kicks hard for a midget "Just 'cause I fell on you doesn't give you the right to kick me!

" I wish he was a real gnat,

then I woulda crushed him good.

I'm going home there's no way on heaven or Earth I'm going to class like THIS.

-Near's POV-

Stalling mello is pretty easy

_"ZAAAAAAAAP"_

_Green lightning is impossible.._. "What the hell! Near if you did this I'm gonna freaking murder you!"

_Idiot Mello how am I capable of creating lightning and if I could I wouldn't zap myself..._

_I'm heading back, what's that sound?_ "ummph"

owww! Mello! _Why would you fall on me_? "thank goodness you were there to break my fall. " I AM NOT A LANDING PAD. _" I promptly kicked him in the shins of course, pain is the only way he learns. I hope I stalled him enough._


	3. Beyond Can

Everyone of course went home, I mean I think most people would gave went home if they got struck with lighning, unless they had

something REALLY wrong with them. L walked back to his dorm room, the entire event baffled him, it made no sense. His thumb went to his

lip in thought. He shook his head and had a cold shower, hoping it would help he grabbed a slice of the cake waiting for him in the fridge. As he started to eat his room mate staggered in.

"Beyond-" He hadn't been dreaming

"Yes?" "Do you know what happened today?"

"Not a clue, but I must wash up."

A red tint passed over his eyes as he went into the shower, though beyond was the only one who knew,

the power the flash had given him.

Beyond could see the date, minute, and second people were going to die,

though he never intended to tell anyone he could, go on with them unknowing of each of their fates.

Really, he saw what he couldn't, or shouldn't see. But he wondered to himself.

When Do I Die?


	4. Matt Can

What the heck!" Matt screeched.

A really odd spider looking had come out of Mello's "special" box he was trying to unlock.

Like the pansy Matt can be about small, creepy-looking animals, he got bit, while trying to hit it.

Happy with its success the spider scurried off.

Matt in turn, passed out, not only had he been injected with some serious spider venom, he still had Mello's box gripped in his left palm. "Matt!" Mello whined shaking him awake.

Matt drowsily looked around, _maaan it is bright_, not yet completly awake. He jolted and threw down the box. "I didn't do it!" he exclaimed, goggles only half on his face.

Mello pushed Matt down by the neck straddling him and reaching for the swiss army knife in his back pocket. (Matt was fully aware,_ everyone_ who knew Mello was fully aware of that knife.) "You wanna know what happens to people that" (save Matt, though he didn't know that) "go through things that aren't theirs, putting their noses where they don't belong?"

Mello was inches away from Matt's face making Matt to blush causing Mello to scoot back moving Matt's hand slightly.

Thick webs shot from Matt's hand. A **HUGE** smile grew on Matt's face "I AM SPIDERMAN!" Matt flipped and shoved Mello off him and did a victory lap around the room and ran out of breath, deciding it was okay to sit down.

**THIS IS WHY YOU DON"T SMOKE KIDS.**

Mello's mouth was left agape.


	5. Mello Can

A smirk darted on Mello's face.

_ now mr. spiderman is my Betch._

Matt was staring directly at Mello now. "Dude, your on fire."

Mello looked down one of his hands was covered in flame. "HOW-!" his distress caused the flame to grow stronger and continued to burn

under their sink's faucet. Mello felt Matt's touch as he held his hand desperately under the water. Mello's breath deepened and the flame

began to extinguish, Mello's was left filled with complete rubish. Matt grabbed mello's hand and pulled him, looking over the pale white

fingers that remained unscathed. Mello's half open eyes stared at Matt calling to him. "Mello?" Mello toppled over held only by one of Matt's

arms. Matt shrugged his shoulders, picked up and carried Mello to bed and decided he might as well pass out now anyway.


	6. Near Can

Near returned from his shower, and stepped into his room shared by Matt and Mello.

They were currently sleeping, laid out on the bed snoring. with no audience Near dropped a little smile, that glowed against his pale skin. Near could hear matt's voice clearly, even though he was sleeping, curious he listened closer and heard the spider-pig theme song.

Mello was dreaming about the hugest chocolate house ever (if there is a such thing such as a chocolate house.) He simply turned and sat down trying to sort the days events.


	7. The Meeting

The Next Day

It was Saturday but, the ones who had been struck by the odd lightning (or bit by a spider) took it upon themselves to come to treewhere they had been shocked. They were all soon present, even BB and Matt. "I'll start off my name is Light, Light Yagami. "Matt" Matt raised a hand but didn't look up from his DS. "Mello." "Nate Rivers but, please call me Near." L nodded. "Lawliet, but like I Near I prefer to be called L", B took his chance "Beyond Birthday, B or BB works as well."

They all surveyed each others actions, Near avoiding listening to the thoughts of the people around him.

"I think I have super powers" the group said in unison excluding poor Beyond. "I can hear peoples thoughts" Near declared, he scared everyone there, he could hear it. _looking in someone's head is like seeing the bugs crawl out under a rock_. "Spider man powers" Matt said while high-fiving Mello "Flame, I catch aflame." Matt giggled and Mello hit his noggin, barely above his goggles. "I can move objects with my mind" L said, _it is pretty use full_. Light flexed his arm "Super Strength!" The whole gang laughed at him and his skinny arm.

The group turned to Beyond who remained calm "Nothing, I suppose" he chuckled. Near was the only one who heard the truth now. "I'm sure you'll find it soon right?" Near said with a smirk. "Yes, I figure I will." Near stared directly at him, light's hand brushed Beyond's, Near was paying enough to** SEE** what Beyond saw, Light's last few moments.

Near's eyes widened to round circles and was caught by Matt. Near stumbled over to Beyond "some power you got there" he whispered, he could hear Beyond gulp. They all gave out their phone numbers, there wasn't much they could do in this situation.

As they began to separate Light approached L "Hi!" he shouted nervously. "yes-?" "Are you busy tonight?" Light asked. "Are you asking me on a date?" "No!" light blushed. "I was just going to participate in a tennis tournament for the charity my mom is helping out with." "I see-" L began to walk off "I'll be there!" L stopped and looked back "what time?" Light let out a nervous giggle. "5 meet me out by the tree and we'll walk." L went back to walking with Beyond to the dorms. "I think we just made some friends." "we might have." B joked.

He began to stare above L's head,

Beyond really did wish that he had more time left. He really did.


	8. Oh the ways to misuse

L waited nervously for Light-kun. Well he was waiting for a chance to call him that. His foot scooted over the old concrete leaving a chalk-like substance on his foot, he looked to see light ushering over in his bright exercise clothes. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." Light smiled lightly. "I did arrive early-" he paused "Light-kun." He smirked as he looked to see light was unfazed he called out to him as a friend. They continued their walk to what was going to be the biggest challenge of a tennis match either of them were ever going to face.

Light held the ball in his hand tightly, L wait on the other end, he threw the ball up to serve, I'll go easy on him. Light was shocked to see L quickly return the spike and had to run to the back of the court where L had previously shot the ball. Light's face twisted into a smile _this is gonna be fun_. They shot the ball back and forth neither giving in, with only two minutes left in the match Light went in to hit the ball when it awkwardly moved away from his racket. _Let's see what he does_ L thought. Light went for an underhand seeing immediately L had forced the ball, but if L was to use his powers he wanted to as well. He flung the ball at L full force. The ball was moving so fast it nearly tore L's racket and had caused the strings to pull back sending the ball shooting tor wards the net. Light had won.

l and light met in a hand shake they laughed to themselves knowing, this was something neither of them would forget anytime soon. They both headed to the dorms exhausted and ready to fall asleep.

When L opened the door to his room he found Beyond traced in his own blood crying, doubled-over from pain. "Beyond! beyond- what happened-!" L pulled beyond to the bathroom rinsing his wounds out with water washing them thoroughly. _I guess I wasn't meant to die today_. L rushed back in with a first-aid kit and started bandaging Beyond's crimson rips in skin. L looked around the room nothing had been taken- he thought. He looked at Beyond who had stopped crying completely now and was looking at him through red eyes that lacked all emotion, his eyes stared at him with a darkness that man was unable to see through. _I want to tell L, I want to warn him, but bliss- bliss is- better when we can not fix anything_. Beyond would try though, whether or not it just changed how he died-

SCENE CHANGE

Mello was pissed. Matt had just won and he was pissed.

-FLASH BACK-

Matt sat playing his video games, orange goggles happily thrown over his eyes. Mello took a large bite of his chocolate bar with a crack. He had an idea for a game of his own. He snuck up to the unsuspecting gamer and took his goggles up with one hand holding them up as if they were a prize. Matt abandoned his definitely- not as important DS, to go get his goggles. He defiantly met Mello in the eyes, his own large green eyes burning with little sparks, he was gonna get those goggles back.

Mello looked at him with a large smirk tossing his head to the side taking a large lifted step towards Matt. "you wanna know how your gonna get these back- Matty."_ I HATE that name and he knows it-_ "how." Matt looked at Mello attempted to stare the goggles right back to him. Mello placed the goggles to his lips and kissed them gently, looking to Matt whose eyes had widened and looked away from his disgrace to the peace the goggles caused.

"Matty, how about you go get me some more chocolate?" Matt stopped._ He did this so he wouldn't have go buy himself more chocolate. Figures. I don't really want to though._ Matt lifted his hand sliding two of his fingers back thick webs shot at the hand attaching Mello to the wall. Matt quickly aimed at the other hand and pried the goggles from Mello's fingers. Matt gave a nervous smile that grew with confidence.

-BACK TO PRESENT-

"Mells, what do you say to me I don't know- you getting a pack of those cinnamon cigs instead." He smiled moving closer to Mello. "You filthy- get me out!" Mello started to spark flames through his hands burning the the webs so they were no more than ash in his way. Matt slipped the goggles over his eyes. _oh shit_. Mello sent a spark straight to Matt, grabbing his arm with his still burning hand.

Matt cried out in pain . "Mells stop!" _what did I just do._ He let go of Matt and stopped the flames he ran to go get a first aid kit and smothered the wound with ointment and messy bandages. _I hurt the only person I don't hate how could I-_ Matt smiled weakly, "How about we both go to the store and you can call me Matty if you want to, Mells." Mello- Mells stopped and smiled and quickly turned his head, "if you really want to-."


	9. WHAT, IS MIKAMI UP TO

Mikami looked down at the paper in his hands, he had to use allot of force but it was worth it. _I have twos years to live no matter I what do, I couldn't die until then._ Now what he could do with this information far more important.

He knew very well the boy would heal, though it wasn't exactly the correct way to go about his business. Unless there was no other way of course. Mikami knew his revolution was about to begin though he would need the power the others owned to succeed.

CHANGE SCENE

Near dully listened to the teacher go on about the human brain. It would be interesting if he hadn't already know what the teacher was saying. His stare strayed to Beyond who was currently writing something, Near could tell from how fast he was writing. All the Beyond stopped mid-sentence and threw his head down on the desk. Near listened though, he couldn't help but hear it since his thoughts were screaming out.

_How am I supposed to save L, it doesn't add up there must be a way! But life is equal to death! It's likely I can sacrifice some of my time to increase L's. This makes no sense though. To prolong his life I'm aware I have to change his current fate. Three days from now at 5:27pm L is supposed to die from falling off a two-story building that appeared to be in the east district_. Near's eyes widened as L's death played in Beyond's mind shaking the both of them but, Near grabbed his own arm. _I'll help him, save L._ Near clicked his pen one more time, he noticed something he figured Beyond hadn't Light's watch on the ground. Whatever happened Light would be there. despite himself Near smiled, some mess he was pulling himself into.

CHANGE SCENE: LUNCH

They had started eating lunch together, no matter whatever group they had been previously involved with, they now sat around and for Mello on the tree they had been struck at. L was leaning slightly against Light despite his odd sitting position. Near listened to them his eyes staring out into space, there was no menace in their thoughts, nor their words. Though, Near figured they would confess, real soon... His eyes wandered to Beyond whose expression that hung low on his face. Near looked Beyond in the eyes who met his.

_We need to talk._ Beyond nodded slowly looking away and getting up. Near jumped up _had he heard me or is this a coincidence._ Near twirled a peice of his hair between his finger and thumb as he walked behind Beyond. Beyond turned around quickly causing Near to nearly run into him. "I heard you during class" Near quickly stated. Beyond looked him the eyes, Near unsure of what emotion he was expressing. "I want to help."

Beyond looked away. _I don't want him to get hurt, he looks so fragile, his figure is kinda cute... child-like, I couldn't bring him down with me. I've never worked with anyone but L anyway._ Near wasn't amused by the child-like comment, he did the one thing he could do to prove himself to Beyond. Tripped him by the legs and stopped him from getting up by stepping on him. Near let loose a smirk "who is child-like-?" Beyond let loose a fringe of a smile. _This won't be so bad- if I don't die that is-_ Near helped him up. "Light's watch was at the scene, if I call to you, you can hear my thought if I want you to right?" "That's what I heard... makes sense."

"Good let's head back" _The way he talks is so cute~_ Near looked back at the thought and Beyond blushed they continued on their journey back to the group, Near got lost in his own thoughts this time ignoring Beyond's.

CHANGE SCENE

Matt climbed up the tree to sit with Mello who was enjoying his chocolate collection. Matt had gotten his DS stolen from a couple of knarks so his full attention was being given to Mello. "yes-?" Mello looked at his friend who was currently game-less. _Figures._ "Come here" Mello moved his hoard of chocolate to make room for his game-less friend.

"Mello, I think that I ummm."

"Spill it"

"Well, I.."

"yes?"

"Think that I, don't wanna say it anymore."

Mello pushed his friend and pulled him by the collar, if Mello let go he would surely tumble down the tree face first. Matt's skin was now as red as his hair. "I think I like, Mello" Out of pure shock Mello dropped him, thanks to his gaming skills Matt was able to shoot a well place web to keep himself from falling. His head drooped down no less. "Mello, I'm sorry." Matt dropped down to the ground and ran leaving Mello shocked and confused in his wake. _But Matt I like..._

CHANGE SCENE

"I know a good candy store in the east district" Light said nervously. L smiled "I would love to go but, I'm busy the next few days" he laughed. "We can go after that, but it would have to be a while after school because I have a meeting with the guidance counselor" Light looked away face beet red. L moved his face to look him in the eyes "sounds great". Light looked relieved, L kissed him on the forehead before getting up to throw away their trash.

**AWWWW THE CUTENESS Yeah, I'll update about every other day, if anyone has any ideas just say it in a review. It only gets more OOC from here.**


	10. Matt Really?

Near entered his room to see Mello looking straight at him, hands intertwined at the fingers, sitting on his bed looking parallel to the door. _Damn I thought it was Matt_, Near didn't particularly enjoy this comment until he heard,_ I hope that idiot is okay._

"Where is Matt?" Near stated daring to stare at Mello in the eyes. "I don't know..." Mello huffed. _I haven't seen him since he ran off today._ Near stilled at Mello's memory,_ Mello should have just screamed that he loved him._ Near curled up his knees to sit next to Mello, "we have to go look for him, there's a 72% chance he'll try to spend the night with someone in this dorm." "Matt hasn't got very many friends." "Easier for us."

CHANGE SCENE

Light had no roommate, one less thing to worry about for him. He laid down and started reading his history textbook, it was pretty dry and Light found that it left huge holes in tiime and most of it was a worthless summary of events- "RING, DINGA DONG." (supposed to be doorbell.)

He opened the door to see Matt looking at him nervously through his orange goggles, "Can I- stay here tonight?" Light looked at the slightly shorter gamer who had recently become his friend. "Okay but, take a shower your skin is plated with mud." Matt's goggles dropped off and Matt's eyes gave him a large whole-hearted smile, that if you looked through you could still see the remnants of his sadness and fear.

Matt ran in past him, light picked up some of those clothes that had just barely became to small for him and a large fluffy towel. "you can use my shampoo and conditioner if you'd like." Matt took the clothes and towel he said "Thank you!" as he shut the door. Light sighed and walked back to his bed and begun to read again. "THIS IS WOMEN SOAP!" Matt yelled. "IT WORKS BETTER!" Light yelled through the door. _We'll see_ thought Matt. Matt came out the shower room in just towel dripping wet. "It works! My hair is so soft and I smell like MANGOS!"

Light looked at him _whatever happened to him today left. him. so. freaking. hysterical._ Light grabbed another towel and began to dry the boys hair. Light realized it was softer than his._ Take it easy Light, you'll never share your delicous conditioner with ANYONE ever again._

Matt's eyes began to fall closed, Light shook him, "No you don't you still have to get dressed." Matt reluctantly got up and dressed in the PJ's Light that given him, they were the perfect size on Matt's small frame. He came in and balled up next to light, _he's like a dog_ Light thought as he pet his head. "Keep the PJ's, they don't fit me anymore" "thank you~"

Matt replied slowly. Matt fell asleep but, as Light looked at him tears were forming in his closed emerald eyes. He patt his head slowly unwanting to wake the boy. Matt's body woke up but, Matt didn't the boy began to flail wildy kicking Light and scraping himself. Light pinned the boy down,

"Matt! Matt, wake up!" Matt began to wake up right as the unlocked door flung open. Light was releived to see the boy awake until he saw Mello's face. _This looks real bad doesn't it?_ Mello forcefully shoved Light off Matt (not that he resisted) "This is mine!" Mello said much like a child about their toy. Matt began to blush and Mello looked down at him.

"Mello I just had a nightmare Light was trying to help-" Mello looked at Near who nodded. Mello's face became a deep red, "Sorry, Light." "No problem, he just asked to spend the night here." Mello remembered what he was here to do.

"Matt I love you more than I love chocolate."

"Matt's calm smile shined to Mello, "you're more addicting than any cigarrette, or game I could ever find, more so then all of them combined."

Mello smiled,_ it was was sappy, but with good intention_. Mello led Matt out of the room but, Near stayed behind not that either of them would notice anytime soon.

"I'd rather not see what they do" Near stated,

"but I do need to talk to you."

"yes-?"

"That watch is their anyother like it?"

"No, it was handcrafted by my grandparents, why-?"

"you would never get rid of it?"

"Nope, it's for their memory you see"

"That's a real shame."

"are you gonna stay here?"

"better than having to go back to my room, but I must go speak with Beyond, he liked your watch but, it seems it's impossible to get one for him" Near lied.

He began his journey to the other side of the dorms.


	11. Near and Beyond

"L, are you afraid of dying?"

Beyond asked as he stared at L, who was flipping through his Spanish textbook bored-like.

"I don't believe I'll be dying anytime soon."

"But, if you were-"

"I would want ten pounds of cake buried with me, and for you to tell Light-kun to move on."

"L...? Are you really unafraid?"

"No, I am not currently in danger of dying, but I fear what will happen in death."

Beyond's eyes glowed red as tears started to form,

"the greatest mystery of all" L said with one more breathe unknowing of why Beyond was questioning him.

"Are you afraid of dying, Beyond?"

Beyond shook his head, "There is none who can save me, warn, my time is written out some where, I don't think I'll find out until it's too late-"

"Isn't it the same for me?"

"It might be-" _I'll save you yet Lawliet_.

"knock, knicky knock."

"who could that be this time of night?" L said as he opened the door. Beyond saw the exhausted looking Near, and rushed to him.

_Did you find something out? Yes._ Near thought.

"L do you mind if I take Beyond for a moment, we have something we must discuss." Beyond and Near walked out of L's earshot and L gave a real smile, _I'm glad Beyond could find real love._

"Light's watch is one of a kind, from his grandparents, he doesn't plan to sell it and it's unlikely someone would steal it off his person."

Beyond nodded and sighed, he didn't want the person L loved dearly to be involved with his death. Out of the blue Near rushed towards him and hugged him tight around the waist. Beyond was a little taller but, that didn't really bug Near as he looked up. Beyond blushed as he put his arms around Near,_ why is he SO adorable._ Beyond bent down to Near and gave him a peck on the lips. Near's albino skin redened but, he didn't complain. Beyond's face went serious,

"don't tell anyone about my abilities or when they're going to die." Near had already seen his own death through Beyond, but it was a peaceful one, if he could keep the knowledge of his own death he could keep Beyond's knowledge from everyone else.

"Of course Beyond", Near said as he smiled. They walked back to where L was sitting in the dorm room, they stared at him, he had no way of knowing that in two days time he was gonna be dead, if they couldn't stop it that is.

CHANGE SCENE: The Next Day

Beyond looked at the little boy who was whiter than his tan sheets, he looked adorable, his white hair messily layered under his child-like face._ I think I'm falling in love_. Near burrowed his eyebrows and moved a little then went back to his peaceful look, with a hint of a smile.

"Beyond he's gonna have to get ready soon."

"Let him sleep it's two hours until school starts and we do live ON campus."

"He's pretty cute Beyond" L looked down at the child-like boy.

Beyond let lose a little giggle "keep your eyes on Light, this one's taken."

"Did you just admit you have feelings for the boy?" Beyond stopped L, had tricked him, but Beyond's smile grew,

"Yes, how could I not?"

"Antisocial to this... and all it took was some, well green lightning?"

"Shutuap, therapy never helps."

"Therapy never helped YOU." L went to go find something sugary for breakfast and returned into the room with a french pastry and tossed Beyond a jar of jam followed by a spoon.

"Eating jam alone is..."

"Something made from fruit is better than that fake stuff."

"It's nasty."

"You keep your sugar levels up that way and I keep, mine up this way." Beyond threw the empty jar away and spotted the box pancake mix you just add water too. _Perfect._ Near woke up to the smell of pancakes, he lazily opened his eyes making his way to the kitchen Beyond's blanket trailing after him.

"Sleep well?" Beyond said, flipping the last few pancakes.

"yeah, much better than I have in a long time... Where's L?"

"Already headed to school, don't worry we have time." Near sat at the small table that was bare save a large plate of pancakes, two smaller plates and a fruit bowl. Near spotted a peach and shoved his thumb tightly in it's side, crushing it, he then began to drink the juice that was welling into the indent he had made. Beyond smiled, at least someone was eating the fruit Watari had brought them. He grabbed more jam out of the fridge and some syrup from the cabinet, stopping to grab some silverware on the way. They began to consume the pancakes, neither of them daring to say a word.

"thank you", Near made sure to look down at his plate and not Beyond.

"Why?"

"For letting me spend the night and making me breakfast."

"It was the least I could do, you are helping me and all... Plus."

"Plus what-?"

"I like you."

"I figured that was obvious", Near laughed and blushed.

"But, I like you too..."

Beyond smiled and took up their empty plates and silverware, it was just way too cute.

"Let's just go to school."


	12. One More Day

"What! Light-kun asked you to go out to a candy store!" L blushed deeply looking away from Matt.

"Which one?"

"He said there was one in east district..."

"When?"

"Tommorrow, a little while after school."

"You mind if I tag along after you? Well candy stores have chocolate and you know how Mello is about his chocolate..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, just keep a little distance" L winked. Beyond looked over to L as if he was staring holes in the back of his head, well the times added up, _I need to either stop him for going or follow him there, L please, please don't die. _

CHANGE SCENE

Near came over to their tree a little late, because of Mello, he got sucked into a mess involving three large erasers, one of his transformers, a lot of rubber bands, and a VERY unhappy teacher.

He looked over to Beyond who had a worried at the least expression and was rushing over to him. _Find out something new? _Beyond paused a second then stared at him with a sorrow look caught in his eyes. _Yes, Light is taking L to a candy store in the east district, after school tomorrow._

CHANGE SCENE: After school

"L, can you help me with the new math tommarrow night?"

"You know I have a date, Beyond."

"You know it's a bad time for you."

"One night isn't going to affect my school." _He's not going to give in without me telling him, everything, plan B._

"Do you think Near likes candy?"

"Ah, so your jealous, I haven't ever met anyone that's still living that doesn't like candy."

"I see..."

"But there are some toy stores in east district."

"Toy stores?"

"Haven't you noticed? Near is always carrying some toy or another."

Beyond began to blush deeply and put his face inbetween his knees.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to get one from the boy he likes."

"Yeah, I guess he would..."

"Let's actually get some sleep alright? Tommarrow is gonna be a big day."

"Yeah." _No nightmares? I hope so._


	13. BEYOND!

Beyond caught Near's gaze, "Today is, the day."

"Don't worry, it's likely we'll succeed."

"At the least we'll change the cause of death."

"Near, let's just hope we change the _entire_ death."

"I see, if anyone can do it, it's the boy who can see death."

"Matt and Mello are going to be there as well."

"Did you tell them anything?"

"No, I didn't-"

"Then we just have to make sure they don't get in the way."

"Near your really worried aren't you." _Of course I'm worried, looking at things in a logical manner will make it easier for us whether we fail or not- _

_"_Whatever happens we tried-" Near began to say as his stance lowered and his eyes grew misty. Beyond patted him on the back as if he was comforting himself as well,

"That's a yes then." The two rushed to their classes, neither paying in attention to the teacher, only what was supposed to occur later that day.

CHANGE SCENE:

Beyond watched Near play with the toy soldiers he'd brought that day. _I wonder if he chose them because of what was going to happen today- _Near was currently playing out the scene as he seen it, an inedible red berry playing the watch of course. He could hear Beyond's thoughts and didn't bother answering him.

_I still need to find out what roles each person was going to play and if in the original scene any of us were there- I doubted it. Unless, originally only Mello and Matt would have gone, but knowing the two it was unlikely they would have followed them to the roof_. Near couldn't stop one thing from crossing his mind, _did Light intend to kill L- No. he would need a motive and he doesn't seem- to have one. _Near removed all the soldiers from the scene except L, Near got it just then, Light wasn't the one that was going to kill L, it was any of them.

Near pulled another solider from his backpack, someone else had been struck by the lightning. _Beyond, there's someone else who had been struck, they are the ones who will try and kill L._ Near looked up to Beyond who was frozen. _Mikami but, I only gave him how long he was going to live he said, he said that he wouldn't hurt us! _Near nodded and sighed, it would have been easier to know that before hand, he didn't really see why Beyond was so secretive. _Still, this Mikami character may result in L's death._ Near put his soldiers away, his work here was done, he knew all the could do was wait.

CHANGE SCENE: AFTER SCHOOL

"L , So now everyone is going to the candy store?" he chuckled.

"I asked them to give us some space..." L smiled up at him.

Light fell into a deep blush,"I guess that's alright."

"I wasn't asking your permission." L smiled back at him, "meet me at the front of the school when your done."

Near and Beyond were waiting, well waiting kind of, they were nervous, really nervous. Near looked at Beyond, _are you sure we shouldn't just tell him? _Beyond looked kinda pained but,

_Tell someone they're going to die? If there's nothing that HE can do about it, the bliss is better. _Near looked him in the eyes, he knew Beyond didn't want to be a monster is L's eyes, but bliss, by bliss did he mean ignorance? Near simply nodded keeping his own thoughts to himself. He looked to the L that was currently walking towards them. _Don't worry Beyond if anyone can do this it's us._

"Beyond are you nervous?"

"Yes, I guess I am." Beyond directed a pitiful smile at L. L smiled back, and whispered

"Don't worry Near is a good kid, and if you have trouble talking to him, he'll just read your thoughtS."

"I know this is unrelated, but L you and I are good friends?" L looked a little shell-shocked,

"yes of course we are." L patted him on the back and directed his attentions over to Matt and Mello.

_Looks so lively even though today is his death day..._

The little group started their journey to candy store, well in pairs that is. Light and L walked in front followed by Beyond and Near and because Matt likes to walk all slow Matt walked a little ways behind Mello. Mello was gonna ROB that place of chocolate, not literally because if they had a lot of it then he would have to come back eventually. Beyond grabbed Near's shaking hand, and held it tightly. _Please don't be afraid, if you get scared then I- _Near forced a smile and stopped shaking they were nearing the candy store...

The candy store, was huge. L had been to a bunch of candy stores and few had been larger than this one. It was filled with burgundy wood and had colorful candy wall to wall. They didn't stop at candy, they had ice cream, cookies, cakes and also pastries of sorts.

Mello rushed upstairs to the huge selection of chocolate. Matt followed behind him, slouched, but you could see the smile plastered on his face as Mello tried to find out which of the many chocolate treats he should buy. Beyond looked over to see Mikami, at back of the first floor. He was busy looking at what seemed to be candy roses. _NEAR! He's here! _Near stared at the the seemingly harmless man and looked back at Beyond. _He doesn't know we're here just follow everyone upstairs._

Beyond nodded eyes wide with fear as they headed upstairs. L headed up another level, Beyond and Near followed, but Matt and Mello stayed behind to continue with their chocolate fiasco. Mello had started to compare things like calories, when he was also looking for size and taste... Matt was stuck in the middle.

Near and Beyond pretended to look at the assortment of candy animals, while keeping an eye on L and Light.

Mikami was coming upstairs, Beyond shot Near a worried look. Near took a deep breathe and closed his eyes, Mikami wasn't doing anything, yet. He came over to where they had just been, it was plenty obvious that he was looking for a present for someone else.

He had a card tucked under one of his arms as he examined the many colorful objects.

He turned to see Beyond. _How could he have known I'd be here, but if he's here then maybe the others that got struck were here. _He surveyed the room, an albino next to Beyond, and a man who looked a lot like Beyond with a normal looking boy.

Mikami started to head to the roof making sure that Beyond saw him doing so, he had intended to get their help some other time but if they were here, then now would have to do.

Near looked at Beyond, _should we follow him? L is here..._

_We also know he's supposed to die UP THERE let's go-_

Near started up on the way to the roof with Beyond, catching the attention of L.

L pulled on light's sleeve, putting his thumb in his mouth and without either of them noticing it loosening Light's watch.

"He's been acting real suspicious, I just want to see what's he's doing." Light nodded and followed L to the roof. L wasn't suspecting what he saw, Beyond was being held by the collar by some man he didn't know, the man wasn't on the ground, he was floating.

L ran out, on the open roof, Light slammed the door closed sending his watch flying near the edge. Mikami dropped Beyond and rose higher, he only threatened the boy because he had nearly killed him after he offered- his plan. He wanted to rid the world of crime, by ruling over it and no was Beyond agreeing with that.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

"trying to rid the world of evil." L closed his eyes and started pulling Mikami closer to him, _Ah, he can move objects without touching them... _Mikami went with L's pull, flying around him, using his pull against him. He grabbed Beyond and pulled him towards the edge, there was no way he could fight them all off and there was no way they were going to listen to him in their current state of mind. L stopped

"I want your help to rid the world of the crime that polu-"

"BY BECOMING A CRIMINAL YOURSELF!"

"Ridding the world of the people that harm the inne-"

"BY KILLING!" Light roared. "THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS GOOD AND EVIL!"

Mikami got offended and pulled Beyond further back. Light who was furious someone interrupted his date with mention of murder grabbed a trash can and hurled it into Mikami's stomach. Beyond's hand barely missed the edge, Near rushed over and tried reaching his hand, it was too late,

"BEYOND! I LOV-." A sickening crack fell on the ground. L dropped to his knees crying, Light tried to come near him to comfort him and he slapped him.

"Get away from me..." He got up and eyed the currently unconscious Mikami, he started to pick up his limp body.

"L STOP! BEYOND WOULDN'T OF WANTED-"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT HE WANTED!"

"I could see his thoughts-" L dropped Mikami's limp body on the ground,

"he knew that you were-" Near stopped himself and broke down on his knees and looked over the low edge. Beyond's body was gone, he got up and started to run downstairs. Matt and Mello, were carrying him up to the roof on their shoulders.

Sickening cracks were released, Near stared wide-eyed, _Beyond was alive... his body is rebuilding himself._ Beyond smiled and broke from Matt and Mello grasp and walked up the last set of stairs himself. His clothes were smothered in blood and tears but he was as good as ever by the time he reached the top. Well besides feeling something that on the pain-scale stood next to birth. L stared at him blankly, and smiled

"BEYOND!" Beyond smiled and sighed,

"I'm glad your still alive.."

"Are you kidding your the one who should be dead." Near walked up behind them and smiled

"I think he found his power." The little group stood encircling beyond, Light's presence was now appreciated by L and Mello left with a bag full of chocolate. Matt carried the unconscious Mikami, they were going to make sure he never bothered them again or changed his ideals. Near smiled up at beyond,

"Next time we're going to a toy store-"

"Yeah I guess we are" He said as he kissed him on the head and wished him goodnight. Light gave L a long hug good bye

"Next time let's actually buy some candy." Matt and Mello walked with Near to their room

"Near how much of that did you know was going to happen?" Surprisingly Near replied

"None of it." Mello and Matt looked at each other a little confused, but carried on their own way, well Matt had to drag Mikami all the way back so he wasn't quite so merry.

**LOTS OF OOCNESS I have both L and Near suddenly yelling, but could they help it if a poor Beyond is being threatened or dead,**

**the story isn't quite done yet... Please review!:)  
**


	14. Super heroes?

Near looked down at the man that had nearly killed both L and Beyond, who was unconscious laying the bathroom of his apartment. Matt had gone to go get a first-aid kit, they needed one anyway, they had needed one for weeks. Mello began to poke Mikami and Near wadded up toilet paper and began to lessen the small puddle of blood dripping off Mikami. Mello stared at the monsters peaceful face.

"He's a bit of an idiot isn't he-"

"His ideals are understandable."

"No the way he came to us with them, plus we'd all be charged for murder."

"I didn't say I agreed with him." Mello sighed and moved the hair that layered over Mikami's face,

"Maybe we should become super heroes." Near laughed a little and looked up to Mello

"There's no such thing as super pow- " Mello began too laugh,

"There's nothing stopping us from putting criminals in jail, plus we could always do a citizens arrest or something." Near let loose a hint of a smile.

"Beyond would love it.

" "Matt would think he'd gone to heaven."

"Let's do it!"

Matt came bursting through the door slamming it. The sound of a dog barking and scratching at the door continued, Mello grabbed Matt's hurt arm,

"That was my gaming arm."

"Both of your arms are gaming arms, get in a fight with the neighbor's dog?"

"Yup, he was waiting for me to get back..."

"You've really got to be less predictable."

Mello rinsed out the wound with water and pulled out some of the new bandages, while Near began to tend to Mikami. Matt and Mello went to their bed, (yes, they are sharing a bed.) Near stayed up and looked after Mikmai, eventually he just splashed some cold water from the sink on him.

Mikami jolted up with a crazy look in his eyes and began muttering "I killed a man, I killed him."

"You didn't kill him,, part of his power is his inability to die."

"Your saying he survived falling headfirst off a three story building?"

"Yes I am."

_There's no reason for him to lie to me, but why didn't they kill me they HELPED me after I hurt someone so badly. _

"We want you to join us, to become a super hero, plus I don't thiink you have what it takes to be a serial killer." Mikami nodded and Near pointed to the shower.

"Clean yourself up, I"ll go get you clothes and a towel." Mikami nodded and before leaving him Near added in "Don't hurt Beyond again or I will have to kill you." "I understand..." Near went to sleep, he had quite an exciting day, plus on top of school tommorrow he was going to have to get rid of all those criminals.

He was not EVER going to wear spandex. Well if Beyond really wanted him- No. No spandex for him.


	15. Beyond will age

3 YEARS LATER

L looked down at Beyond,

"You haven't aged a day, have you?" Beyond looked up,

"I'm afraid I haven't." L began to lead Beyond out the dorm.

"75% you never will."

"I won't." Beyond smiled as he greeted Near, who hadn't out-grown him yet, but had began to age a little.

"Did you get your hands on the file about that jewlery theif?"

"Yup, it's a girl, and I think it's going to be pretty easy."

"That's just what I like to hear." Light said as he grabed L by the waist.

Matt came runing behind Near and used him as a sheild. Mello stood on the other side of Near ready to attack. "MATT!" Mello's hair was up in a pair of pig tails and Mello hand's were curently shooting up in flames. Matt shot a cheesy grin and sent a series of webs at his arms and began a second escape attempt.

**I guess it was a happily ever after, it says complete but if you have any ideas I'll add em't to the end:) Please reveiw!**


End file.
